percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Grace and the Greeks
CHAPTER 1: The Old Man and the Praetor Jason was sitting on the beach, looking out ar the San Fransico Bay. Currently on break from his Preatorial duties he was relaxing on the beach. It was morning, and he had the day off. As he sat there, he pondered the recent happenings at Camp Jupiter. It was early November, three months after the siege of Mount Orthys. With every passing day, Jason heard stories about monsters that could not die, and ancient foes stirring. Jason knew something big was afoot, but he didn't know what. Just then, there was a piercing shriek from somwhere to his right. "Its a sea moster! A sea monster!" shouted a running little boy. Jason stood up and surveyed the scene. A giant sea serpent, at least fourty feet long, was rearing up, and hissing at the fleeing mortals. "Not again." groaned Jason, and he ran towards the beast. When it saw him coming, a look of pure terror came into its eyes, and suddenly, it was gone. "Nereus." spat Jason, and he ran even harder. Jason saw a osprey flying, attempting to flee. With perfect aim, Jason threw his sword so that it hit the bird in the wing, brining it to the ground. As Jason ran over, he saw and old man lying on the ground, bleeding. "Here." said Jason to Nereus as he handed him some Ambrosia "that will heal it." As he said this, he took a firm hold of the old man's wrist. "Ah, you got me, Romans cheat. So, what do you want this time, Grace?" "I want you to stop scaring the mortals, and taking thier forgotten food. But I want to ask you why monsters don't seem to be able to die?" "Oh, thats an easy one. They arnent dying because she is rising." "Who's she?" inquired Jason. "Only one question at a time." and Nereus turned into a crab and burrowed beneath the sand." 'CHAPTER 2: John and Bernie's '"'''H''appy" Quest John's quest was not going well. Him and Bernie had already been betrayed by thier original companion, Austin, and had been caught in a horrible quest for world domination lead by the earth itself. They had already accomplished thier mission, which was to find the last stronghold of Kronos' army. There was no more of the Titan army, but a new villian had set up shop there, Gaea. Strictly speaking, it wasn't a "quest." They had run from Camp Half-Blood after stagining thier own deaths in the woods. All of them had been tired of Camp, get up at this time, do this, do that. They thought that if they could accomplish this important quest than they would be heroes at Camp, not the grunts. John was the son of Hephaestus and had come to Camp about two months ago. Bernie, the son of Demeter, was John's best friend, and had been there for a similar duration. Austin, son of Apollo, had betrayed them to Gaea, and had joined the giant army. John and Bernie were currently sitting on the curb, in downtown 'Frisco. Both bloody, hungry, and out of money, they made a pathetic sight. A nice pedestrian gave them a twenty, and they walked into a diner. Little did they know how big of an impact this would have on the rest of their remaning lifes. CHAPTER 3: THREE'S COMPANY After his encounter on the beach, Jason decided to retreat to a more domestic scene: a corner booth at Don's Diner and Deli. Mid-way through his meal, a strong gust of wind alerted him that the door had been opened. Two boys, around fourteen walked through the door with a exhausted gait. Jason knew right away that they had been through some hard times recently. The dejected duo walked over and sat dow at the table next to the Praetor. They had a certain look about them, one that Jason was familiar with. "Half-Blood, Olympus, Monsters," he said a little louder than normal. Sure enough, they looked over. With a sly smile, Jason said, "Why don't you come over here and we can talk?" They walked over to the other side of his booth and sat down. "Who are you?" asked the larger one. "My name is Jason Grace," replied Jason. "Are you two new recruits for Camp?" "Camp? We just ran away from Camp? What are you talking about?" Jason knew everybody who had been at Camp Jupiter for the last twelve years, so he was understandably confused. His first though after this was that they were monsters, but for some reason he doubted that. Just then, he heard and un-human roar from the street. A monster the size of a truck burst through the door. It had the head and body of a lion, with a goat head on the side and a serpent head for a tail. "Chimera," thought Jason. The flowers placed in the middle of the tables suddenly grew into a wall between them and the Chimera. "That should buy us about thirty seconds." shouted one of them. Jason looked over and saw that parts of the shubbery were alredy black from the fire-breathing Chimera. "Run!" shouted Jason. Heeding his advice, the trio ran like Hermes out the emergency exit in the back of the diner. Apparently, the employees and patrons had already evacuated the building at the first sign of trouble. They ran onto the street and kept going. The Chimera quickly persued them, gaing ground on them. They ducked into a narrow door way. "Who are you?" asked Jason. "I'm John, he's Bernie. More importantly, how do we kill that thing?" "Bellerophon used Pegasus to fly above it. He dangled lead from the end of a spear, the fire melted it, and it fell in to the beasts maw, killing it," said Jason. "Great, I have a flying horse and some lead in my pocket." said John sarcastically. Jason heard the Chimera ripping a bigger opening with its paws. "Its going to get through quickly, we need a plan." said Jason. He drew flipped Ivlivs, and it landed as a sword. John procured a spear from out of nowhere and Bernie pulled a bow from his back. "I'll take the snake, John, you take the lion and Bernie, you take the goat." stated Jason. They ran out the other side of the building to find the Chimera had circled around to that side. Jason rolled to the left, Bernie to the right. Bernie ran from the fire-breathing goat head to a sufficient distance. He shot it straight through the brain with multiple arrows, killing that head. Jason was attacked by the snake head. It weaved in an out trying to bite him. Jason looked for an oppurtunity to decapitate it with his sword. When it tried to rise above him and strike down, Jason rolled toward the beast and cut the snake off where it connected to the rest of the body. John was having more trouble with the lion head. Apparently, trying to kill a Chimera with a spear before it eat you or or killed you with fire was harder that it looked. He dodged away from the beast repeatedly, looking for an oppurtunity to strike. Realizing he would eventually falter, John took a chance and threw his spear into the mouth of the Chimera. The spear was enveloped by the beasts mouth. John thought he had failed, when the Chimera suddenly dissolved. to dust, leaving his spear and two posion fangs from the snake lying in the dust. Bernie pulled a jar out of his pocket and put some of the sand in it. "This will stop it from reforming so quickly. It needs all the dust to reform. It won't stop it forever, but it is something." Category:Frodo the 9 fingered